ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic
Sonic & Friends (TV Show) A brand new Sonic 3D TV Show it's about to begin! Come join Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Cream, Amy, Big and Sticks are ready to adventures of Mobius. They have a great new songs, laughter, play along, mini-battle and have fun. When, Sonic and Friends defeated the bosses with Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman and Sonic saves the day. And, don't missed out with Sonic & Friends (TV Show). Coming in August 3, 2018 on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Plot Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_and_friends_sonic_the_hedgehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_and_friends_miles_tails_prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_and_friends_knuckles_the_echidna.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_and_friends_princess_sally_acorn.png|Princess Sally Acorn Sonic_and_friends_cream_the_rabbit.png|Cream the Rabbit Sonic_and_friends_amy_rose.png|Amy Rose Sonic_and_friends_big_the_cat.png|Big the Cat Sonic_and_friends_sticks_the_badger.png|Sticks the Badger Characters 'Main Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger 'Special Guests Characters' *Manic the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Sonia the Hedgehog *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Zooey the Fox *Perci the Bandicoot 'Bosses' *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Episodes List of Sonic & Friends (TV Show) Episodes. Songs List of Sonic & Friends (TV Show) Songs. Videos 'Intro' Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Intro 'Voice Actors' Sonic & Friends (TV Show) 2018 - Voice Actors 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Amy Rose Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Big The Cat Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Sticks The Badger Voice Reel Demos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee and Zooey the Fox *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose and Perci the Bandicoot *'Tom Kenny' as Manic the Hedgehog *'Cree Summer' as Cosmo the Seedrian *'Louise Ridgeway' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Grey DeLisle' as Tikal the Echidna *'Frank Welker' as E-102 Gamma *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Andrea Libman' as Marine the Raccoon *'Michael Yurchak' as Jet the Hawk *'Kate Higgins' as Wave the Swallow *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Mallerie7's Ideas Category:Sonic Series Category:Sonic series Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Film Series